Hinata Hino
|image = |kanji = 日野 日向 |romanji = Hino Hinata |alias = "Hinata of Umesato" |race = Human |birthday = |age = 14 |gender = Female |height = 164 cm (5'5")Settei sheet |eyes = Brown |hair = Ginger-Brown |affiliation= Karyuudo Tsukishima Yukiteru Amano Aru Akise |previous affiliation= |occupation= Middle School Student |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Deceased (Second World) Alive (Third World) |relatives = Karyuudo Tsukishima (father) Unnamed mother |manga debut = Chapter 14 |anime debut = Episode 8 |japanese voice = Yuki Matsuoka |english voice = Caitlin Glass |number = None |type = Breeder Diary (borrowed) Friendship Diary (Apprentice) }} Hinata Hino (日野 日向, Hino Hinata) is the daughter of the Tenth Diary Holder, Karyuudo Tsukishima, and one of Yukiteru Amano's friends at his new school. She owns the apprentice diary, "Friendship Diary". She speaks in a Kansai dialect. Personality Hinata is a bright, cheerful and tough girl who is very outgoing and athletic. She does daily morning jogs and is implied to have done some fighting in her time, judging by the plaster she wears on her cheek, also sporting the title of "Hinata of Umesato". Fiery and looking out for her friends, Hinata never lets her friends down and supports them unconditionally. Having faith in the friendships she has made, Hinata always tries to keep a positive outlook on life. Hinata also seems to have a fixation on her body, claiming to have had plastic surgery done on her breasts, and wears T-shirts which expose her stomach. Hinata's friends include Mao Nonosaka, Ouji Kosaka, Aru Akise and Yukiteru Amano. Hinata attempts to befriend Yuno Gasai, referring to her as "Yuno-ecchi", although she gives up after seeing how dangerous Yuno can be. Hinata is very attached to her father, wishing to earn his praise and love which she never received throughout her childhood, Karyuudo being more attentive to his dogs than his daughter. Karyuudo does love Hinata, but considers her to be very naïve and "easier to fool than a dog". He lends his Future Diary and attack dogs to Hinata to eliminate Yuki, Yuno and Akise, under the pretence that he wishes to become God to rewind time and start his family life with Hinata. After Mao is injured during Hinata's confrontation with Akise, Hinata is driven to despair, believing she has not only lost her friends but her father's trust as well. When Yuki helps Hinata, she becomes grateful to him, becoming quite attached to him and is very quick to race to his aid or jump to his defence. Diary & Abilities Initially, Hinata borrowed her father's diary, The Breeder Diary, which can predict the movements of her father's dogs and those of their targets. With this Diary, she is able to not only see the future of the dogs and their targets but also allows her to control the hounds and make them obey her every command, using codenames like Alpha 1 for a set of dogs, Alpha 2 for another set of dogs and so forth. While this Diary grants her a powerful army of dogs, the weakness is that the more dogs she controls, the more difficult it is to keep track of their every movement and thus she can be rendered vulnerable. However, she lost it after her father was killed by Keigo Kurusu. Later on the story, when John Bacchus obtains the Eighth's Diary, Hinata obtains her own Apprentice Diary, The Friendship Diary, which is able to predict the future of all those she considers her friends: Yukiteru Amano, Mao Nonosaka, Ouji Kosaka and Aru Akise. Very much like in the case of Yuno and Yuki, her diary compliments with Mao's Lovely Hinata Diary, which predicts Hinata's future. Plot Overview The Tenth's Trap Hinata makes her debut appearance in Yukiteru and Yuno's new school, as a member of Yukiteru's new class. She stops Ouji Kosaka, who was bothering Yukiteru, by punching him in the back of his head and introduces herself to him as well as her best friend Mao Nonosaka. She gives Yuki a hand to help him get up, but he trips and falls instead, his hand landing on her pants and pulling them down, revealing her underwear to the class. Flustered and embarrassed, she yells at him. Mao did not miss the opportunity to take a picture, though. The teacher suddenly arrives then, and they are forced back to their seats. Later, in class, Kosaka gets the last set of copies, therefore leaving Yukiteru without a copy. Neither the teacher nor his companions seem to notice (or care), much to his disappointment, but Hinata notices him and gives Yuki a copy, telling him she had an extra. She also apologizes for "hitting him too hard" previously, before going back to her work. The teacher informs everyone in class about the violent murders that had been going on lately, and advises them to return home in groups for their own safety. Hinata joins Yukiteru and Kosaka's discussion and tells them that the victims were eaten, and that the corpses had teeth marks that proved this. However, Yukiteru asks if that wouldn't identify the culprit through medical records, to which Hinata agrees. Mao adds that all information was being held by the police, but perhaps they could later ask Akise, who was absent that day. At Yukiteru's question, Hinata informs him that Akise is the boy who usually seats on the empty seat to his left. Thinking about Akise and his detective tendencies, Hinata gets an idea. After school, Hinata leaves with Mao, Yukiteru and Kosaka, and they meet up with Yuno Gasai in the school entrance, who isn't very pleased to see him surrounded by new friends. Together, they all manage to sneak into the crime scene, which was guarded by only one person, despite Yuno's claims that Yuki shouldn't go to that kind of places. Since the crime scene was a park, Hinata and the others use the time to play in the games there as well as looking at the crime scene. Seeing Yuno all by herself, separated from them, Hinata invites her to play with them. Yuno claims she's fine by herself, although it was a lie, as she was writing "die" in the ground while she spoke. Deciding she could have it her way, Hinata runs with Yukiteru towards the highest part of the park, from where they can observe the whole city. There, she asks him if he was feeling better now, which he claims he is. Yuki asks her why does she care so much about him, to which Hinata simply answers "because we're friends". While Mao talks wiith Yukiteru, Hinata gets deeper into the woods surrounding the park, complaining about how slow her companions were. She hears a strange sound and turns around to discover an impressive amount of shadowy creatures growling at her. Noticing a surprising change in his diary, Yukiteru assumes there's another diary holder nearby and runs in search of Hinata, followed shortly by Yuno and the others. It doesn't take much time for them to find Hinata's arm, and later her corpse, which is surrounded by various vicious-looking dogs. Much later, after the group take refugee in the park's observatory and drive away the hounds, Mao captures Yuki after he reveals himself to be the First. Hinata then walks in through the observatory's door, and apologizes to Yuki. Hinata tells Akise, Yuno and Kosaka not to move while Mao holds Yuki hostage, and she then proceeds to take his diary. Upon seeing Yuno's reaction to her actions, Hinata tells her to calm down, that Yukiteru wasn't originally her target and that she would give him back if her request was fulfilled, said request being Akise's diary. She explains that she faked her own death, initially assuming Akise would not be able to know it if he believed the body to truly be hers, which was the case with Yukiteru's diary. Upon this, Akise challenges Hinata to a "coin toss" duel, and since she possesses Yukiteru's diary Hinata accepts. Rescue Operation The Seventh's Battle of Love The Eleventh's Kingdom The End Begins Final Battle Tsukishima appears in the third parallel world created when Yuno, Muru Muru, Yuki and Minene performed a time leap two years into the past. When Tsukishima's dogs are disturbed by the explosions occurring at Sakurami Elementary School caused by the four time-travellers, he heads outside to check on his pets. However, he is surprised to find Hinata calming down the dogs, she admits she has gained an attachment to the animals, leading to a better relationship between Tsukishima and Hinata that alters their future. In the last chapter, Tsukishima, his wife, and Hinata are seen among the supporting characters on the streets of Sakurami City, living a better life together. In the anime, Tsukishima becomes a better parent, allowing Ouji Kosaka and Aru Akise to play with his dogs. He is last seen taking Hinata, Mao, Kousaka and Akise out. Trivia * Following Future Diary's references to Roman deities, Hinata represents Apollo, the Greek god of the prophecy and light - her first name can translate to "sunny place", and her father is named after Diana, the Roman moon goddess who is sometimes portrayed as Apollo's sibling. ** Hinata is one of the only characters who represents a member of the Dii Consentes without being a Future Diary holder (although she does borrow her father's Future Diary for much of his arc). * Hinata's theme song is "Never End", written by Matsui Youhei, and sung by vocalist Yuki. * Hinata and her father (Karyuudo) have different surnames; it is possible that Hinata took her mother's maiden name. References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Apprentice Diary Holders Category:Female Characters